The present invention relates to an improved seat for use in a vehicle in which the seat portion and the back portion are formed of a single unitary composite structure.
Heretofore, single unitary one piece vehicle seats were formed out of fiberglass reinforced plastic. A number of disadvantages are associated with these seats due to their brittleness. As a result of the fiberglass, injury can result from splinters when the seat brakes. While this problem can be solved by eliminating fiberglass, unreinforced plastic seats are in general not stable in shape or sufficiently strong for use in vehicles.
In an effort to cure the above-noted deficiencies in plastic and fiberglass reinforced plastic seats, attempts have been made to use seats formed out of steel sheet. However, a number of disadvantages, mainly difficulties in shaping the steel sheets into suitable designs for seats and the lack of comfort of the steel seat when compared with seats with plastic surfaces have made such attempts unsuccessful.
Accordingly, it is the principal object of the present invention to provide a seat which offers adequate safety when destroyed or damaged and yet remains consistently stable in shape.
A further object of the present invention is to improve the optical design of seats used in vehicles.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a seat with surface properties which would give better comfort to the passenger.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.